callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Der Eisendrache
Why is the Der Eisendrache page protected from editing? We need to add more weapons to the page. :It is temporarily protected from unregistered users due to vandalism and high traffic linked to this recently release product. If there are any weapons missing from the list you can mention them on this talk page. 10:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) wanted to add details about the positions of the dragon and a second song easter egg, as well as locations for the wratch of the ancients. Impidan (talk) 10:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The Ragnarok DG-4 is misspelt on the der eisendrache page RK5 750? Can anyone confirm the RK5's cost on the map? Screenshots, video, anything? I would think they wouldn't ramp up the price that much. SteveHeist (talk) 18:08, February 3, 2016 (UTC) And... someone fixed it. I just didn't know, don't have the DLC (XONE), and we have seen prices change in the past. SteveHeist (talk) 22:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Third Musical Easter Egg so, theres Dead Again, theres the music box, and then im quite sure theres a third musical easter egg i somehow activated, but i dont know how exactly. i see in the zombies mode template that theres something about a song called "requiem"; the song i heard sounds like it was classical music, which im pretty sure requiem is. so the problem is, i cant find anything on this third song online other than in that template. can the person who added that to that template, or someone else, add the steps to activating it to this page, or come forward and say that this isnt the third musical easter egg but rather something else? 23:34, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :The song from the gramophones? :Yeah it's a Requiem. The one (Dvorak) in the template is wrong , we have to change it. :The real name is : Messa pro defunctis (Requiem) N°2 Dies Irae by Anton Reicha :Kalinine (talk) 23:57, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::i didnt hear one in the gramophones. i held the use button near the buttons and whatsits on the right side of the door you use to go down into the underground part - the door that requires the power be on and is in the room with the disco easter egg (or at least i think thats where i was at). unless doing that makes the gramophones louder? 00:31, February 7, 2016 (UTC) The Man-O-War is missing from the mystery box weapons category and the L-CAR 9 is missing in the wall weapons category. Drumsticks27 (talk) 04:55, April 16, 2016 (UTC)Drumsticks27 Nevermind for the L-CAR 9, I was sure it wasn't there, but it is. The Man-O-War isn't there. Drumsticks27 (talk) 04:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC)Drumsticks27 Claymores aren't on Der Eisendrache. Stoping putting them in other. You cannot use them in the map. ShiaLaNoose (talk) 00:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :If the claymores truly are no longer accessible via the glitch, then they should be put under the unobtainable tab, and simply listed below the image "formerly usable via glitch", or something of the such. 04:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Giant Robot Inconsistency? In the intro, the Giant Robot that the gang are piloting gets its left arm blasted off before falling down, forcing the gang to proceed on foot. When the match starts proper, it can be seen down below in the background... with its left arm intact, and itself resting on top of a mountain. Is this an oversight or something? [[User:TheDarkMantis15|'Gamer,']] [[User talk:TheDarkMantis15|'Writer,']] [[User blog:TheDarkMantis15|'Roleplayer']]: TheDarkMantis15 04:44, May 24, 2016 (UTC)